


Falling Moon

by MoonlightBlizzard



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Finally I'm not writing fluff, Hurt Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hurt Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped Kaito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBlizzard/pseuds/MoonlightBlizzard
Summary: Someone wanted to get back to the renowned homicide detective, so they kidnapped his omega mate and sent him some tapes.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is actually the VERY FIRST story I've ever written in the DCMK fandom, but it's been over a year, and my progress is so stunted. I'm hoping that actually posting the first part will motivate me more into writing the rest. So here it is, the first unfinished story I've ever posted here in this fandom. Crossing my fingers I will actually finish this beast!

Fear. Cold, gripping fear. He'd been held hostage, held at gunpoint, had his friend threatened, _actually been shot at_ , and he'd never been more afraid than he was now.

The package was untraceable. That alone had been enough reason to be afraid. Whoever did this, they were smart. They were careful. And they were vindictive enough to use one's mate against their target. All of that combined made for a dangerous opponent indeed.

The content of the video they'd sent inside the package, however, had sent Shinichi straight past 'afraid' to 'downright terrified'.

Despite popular belief, Shinichi knew that omegas aren't all meek, helpless, submissive creatures. Social expectations forced the molds based on one's gender, and it was heavily frowned upon to defy said norms. The reason he fell so hard and so fast for his mate was that he was so unapologetically fiery, brave, and cunning. Sure, when they first met Kaito had kept his gender hidden, pretending to be a beta under scent blockers and suppressants. The choice was to honor and due to his beta father, the original Kaitou Kid, and as an added bonus was the fact that a solid fifty six percent of the world's population were betas. Better to keep his civilian identity hidden, especially since no one was ever really sure of whether Kid was male or female.

But then they had gotten trapped together, cornered by the organization that had hunted them. And Kaito's blockers had worn off slightly. Pressed as close as he was against the other in the small closet, Shinichi had gotten a whiff of his natural aroma. And it was unmistakably _omega._ His respect for the phantom thief had drastically increased then. As time went on, as they spent more and more time together working to take down the Organization, the more he had gotten to know Kaito, the more he understood the other's struggles to be such an unconventional omega, even in his daily life. Especially in his chosen profession.

So no, Kaito had never been the stereotype omega. He had been bouncy, always in action, and most of all, _capable_. Shinichi had utter and complete faith in his abilities. To see him drugged, unconscious, so pale and still in the video, had Shinichi's heart clenched and his stomach churned.

The hand caressing Kaito's cheek is big. It seemed to be a male's hand, unless the perpetrator was a female who was using prosthetics. He couldn't get any other information than that because he or she was wearing gloves and long sleeves, hiding all traces of skin. The voice had been altered. The whole three minute and twenty eight seconds was zoomed in to Kaito's face and his upper torso, enough that hardly any information could be gained from the background.

He had watched the video enough times to have every detail committed to memory. The first time, though, he'd been frozen. Too numb. His brain refused to process anything other than the sight of _that_ _hand_ on his mate. Caressing his cheek, travelling down across his jawline, down his neck and when it had started unbuttoning Kaito's shirt, Shinichi had seen red. When the hand settled over _his mating bite_ , fondling and touching that sacred place, he'd started growling. It was the sound of Kaito's soft gasp, barely audible - he was so, so sensitive there, right at the spot where Shinichi had claimed him - that caused the detective to break down completely.

Hakuba and Satou-keiji had escorted him out from the room where they’d watched the video. They insisted they were escorting, but in truth they were forcibly removing him from the room.

“You need to get your emotions under control, Kudou-kun,” Hakuba admonished gently. “You can’t help him when you’re like this.”

“Stay here. Take a breather,” Satou pushed him onto the lone sofa in the break room. “Get yourself together. We’ll find him.”

In hindsight, Shinichi knew he did the right thing, getting the package to the police station first. Without the team around him, he would’ve lost it completely, losing valuable time to find Kaito. The first seventy-two hours were the most crucial in a missing person case, after all. And Kaito had been missing for at least twenty already…

~*:*:*:*~

The moon was blood red the night his mate disappeared. Shinichi didn’t believe in superstitions. He knew that the scattering of the light by atmosphere molecules, combined with pollution in the air caused the phenomenon. But thinking back, he couldn’t help but noticed that particular detail. They were supposed to meet for a dinner date at L'Osier after work. The reservation had taken more than a week, and Kaito had waxed poetic about their dessert selection.

When he'd been late, Shinichi wasn't worried. He knew how the unexpected can ruin one's carefully laid out plans, and they both had often been delayed to dates and other appointments, despite their efforts to be on time. He'd sent him a text, and when Kaito didn't even read it, he'd assumed his mate was too busy to even check his phone. It had certainly happened before. He'd settled in to wait, but Kaito never showed.

Two hours passed, with no sign that Kaito had even read his texts. His calls didn’t even go through. He’d grown worried, so he went to the theatre where Kaito was supposed to be working on his latest show sequences. But as late as it was, the theatre was empty. And he couldn't find any trace of Kaito's scent. So he'd backtracked, following Kaito's usual route to work. He had spent the whole night searching around the city, calling Kaito’s work friends, apologizing for the late hour, and growing more and more frantic with each variation of ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t see him today’s.

Tracking Kaito’s cell didn’t work. His phone seemed to be dead. Shinichi had really regretted that he had given in when Kaito flat out refused to let him plant a tracker on the magician or his items, saying all kinds of things like how he wouldn’t pander to Shinichi’s paranoid tendencies, how he was an independent omega who didn’t need or appreciate an alpha’s overprotectiveness, how he was Kaitou Kid _‘for fuck’s sake, Shinichi! I can take care of myself!’_

He’d looked so fierce then, blue eyes alight with fire, staring Shinichi down, unafraid, and Shinichi had been struck speechless with ‘ _God, I_ love _him’_ and then proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of his omega. The topic was effectively closed after that.

Calling Chikage-kaasan and Jii-san had yielded no results. There were no secret heists scheduled, no semi-routine kidnappings for some mother-son bonding time, and by that point Shinichi was in full-blown panic. He’d called his parents, Ran, Aoko, Hakuba, even Heiji, Sonoko, Kazuha, _everyone_ he could think of in desperation. Their friends were shocked, worried, and had promised to help in whatever capacity they can.

He’d finally stumbled back to the Kudou manor at the crack of dawn, drawn and exhausted, hoping and praying that Kaito was safely home. He could feel a cold band settling around his heart as his ‘Tadaima’ went unanswered, echoing through the empty house.

He went through the motions in a daze, searching the house even though deep down he knew Kaito wasn’t there. He finally reached their bedroom, staring listlessly at their half-made bed –blanket haphazardly folded, the pillows arranged against the headboard… they had lain together there, right on that bed where they had built their nest. He couldn’t believe it was only yesterday. It felt like forever ago when he had woken up there, safe and warm and happy, with Kaito drooling on his bare shoulder. He had watched the omega, thinking that the popular fantasy that people look pretty when they were sleeping was just that, a fantasy popularized by fairytales and unrealistic anime images. Kaito certainly didn’t look _pretty_ when he was asleep. He slept with his mouth open, often drooled and sometimes even snored. He couldn’t stand the cold, so he often hogged the blankets, leaving Shinichi cold and shivering in the morning unless he snuggled with him. But there was something peaceful in his expression when it was lax with sleep. Shinichi always loved it when Kaito let down his poker face around him, because he knew his omega trusted him, felt safe enough with him to let his carefully maintained guard down. It felt like a privilege, to see Kaito so open like that.

So he had adjusted his hold on Kaito, burying his nose in silky soft hair and inhaled the mint and peaches scent that were uniquely _Kaito_. The omega had stirred not long after, eyes blinking open hazily, bright blue from the sunlight filtering in through their windows, and smiled up at him. They had shared the quiet morning together, never thinking it could be their last moment together…

~*:*:*:*~

When Shinichi went out of the manor to go to the police station, he’d found the package, a small box wrapped innocently in brown paper, sitting right there on his front porch. He instinctively knew that it was evidence, and so quickly went through the proceedings. Scanning his surroundings carefully, in case whoever left the box had stayed around to watch his reactions, but there was nothing. He’d went back inside to check his private surveillance cameras, only to find that the man – or woman in disguise – had worn a nondescript post officer uniform, with the cap obscuring his face. Shinichi carefully copied the surveillance tape, burned it into two discs and put it into his bag. He would give a copy to the Digital Forensics department, and the other to Division One. Then he’d taken his gloves and an evidence bag, before taking the box, making sure to leave no prints.

He went to the police station, and leave the evidence and CDs to the forensics team. They did a preliminary checking of the package, dusting for fingerprints and the like. Then they had opened the package in front of the team Megure-keibu had assembled. Upon seeing that the content was an unmarked CD, Shinichi had had the urge to ask for some privacy, but he curbed the instinct down. Working together with the other investigators was important. Megure-keibu had wasted no time at all in taking action and he knew he couldn’t afford to be unprofessional. He had to be ‘detective’ first and ‘mate’ second.

But, oh, it was _hard_.

He’d lost it, badly. After Hakuba and Satou-keiji forcibly dumped him in the break room, he spent too long staring sightlessly at the wall, growling and trying hard to reign his emotions back in. His heart was thudding painfully against his ribcage, and he knew that it was just a suggestion – mates couldn’t share sensations or emotions or anything like in the fairytales… and besides, the transgression _had_ happened, the video wasn’t live – but he could swear his own mating mark itched in response. He could hardly believe the audacity of the culprit. Mating marks were sacred. To touch another’s mark was the same as sexual assault. And that thought had Shinichi panicking again. Because despite everything, Shinichi had always painfully realized that Kaito was still an _omega._ And he was currently helpless, at the mercy of some stranger, or even stranger _s_ , who were possibly an alpha, who had committed one act of assault…

He was out of the break room and barging right back into their workspace before he’d known it.

“Kudou-kun!” Takagi-keiji exclaimed, surprised.

“I have to see,” Shinichi asserted, trying to exude an aura of calm he didn’t feel. And judging by the looks Hakuba and Satou-keiji shot at him, he was failing miserably. “I have the _right_ to see.”

He probably looked as desperate and pathetic as he thought he was, because the three other investigators just exchanged looks, and nodded without further protests.

Shinichi went to the laptop, where the media player was showing the still picture of the last image on the video, swallowed down a lump at the close-up on Kaito’s sleeping face, and hit replay.

He managed to gather his focus, consciously keeping his breathing deep and steady like in Kaito’s yoga videos. He managed to watch his mate being fondled the second time without needing to go out of the room, though he still couldn’t help himself growling softly. But then the voice started speaking, in an altered voice that it was impossible to tell the culprit’s real voice or gender.

_“Such a sweet omega you got here, Detective,”_ said the voice, in an obvious taunting tone. _“You should’ve stayed at home more, with such a precious treasure waiting for you… you shouldn’t have meddled…”_

_Meddled?_ Shinichi thought. So, this was a revenge crime. He racked his brain, trying to remember if any of his recent cases involved the yakuza or someone in a high position, someone rich enough to hire professionals… because there was no doubt the culprit _was_ a professional. Not just anybody could’ve gotten the drop on Kaitou Kid, especially if the culprit _didn’t know_ that the omega was Kid in the first place. Shinichi was sure Kid’s identity remained a secret, so the culprit wouldn’t have prepared the appropriate measures for apprehending Kid, but somehow was still good enough to actually kidnap him.

_“Now,”_ the recorded voice was still speaking, the hand was still on Kaito’s mating bite, _“We’d like you to stop. Fix your mess, and we’ll deliver your mate back to you, safe and sound. Better hurry, Detective. Such a_ tempting _omega…”_ the voice laughed, and Shinichi stopped breathing as the hand let go of Kaito’s neck, only to appear back on the frame, carrying a knife.

The sound of fabric tearing echoed from the screen. _The mike must be really good,_ Shinichi thought with a mixture of giddy relief and surmounting horror as the culprit tore Kaito’s shirt off of him, being careful not to nick his skin.

_“Play nice, Detective”_ the voice crooned, _“We’ll keep on sending you proof of life, but trust me, you won’t like it if you don’t cooperate.”_

The video ended at that. And Shinichi was left with his thoughts. He could feel Satou-keiji, Takagi-keiji, and Hakuba staring at him, no doubt thinking about what the culprit said, and refrained from interrogating him to let himself gather his thoughts.

“This is obviously a revenge crime,” Shinichi started slowly, “But I can’t think of any of my recent cases that can lead to this…”

“Agreed. We had thought along the same line… We already have some officers re-combing your cases,” Hakuba assured him. “Re-checking background information on the culprits’ or suspects’ acquaintances, for one.”

“Or it might be from one of your ongoing cases. It feels more likely, what with that guy telling you to ‘stop’,” Satou-keiji added. “You have any thoughts on that?”

Shinichi shook his head. “All I’m working on is a murder of an employee of the local antiques shop,” he sighed. “It’s a bit tricky, because for once the person who found the crime scene has airtight alibi, and the shop had no security system in place. It’s an old building. I was going to go back there and see if I can find more clues today…”

“Sounds like an average case for you, Kudou-kun,” Remarked Takagi-keiji.

Shinichi made a noncommittal noise, thinking hard. “I had combed the streets last night, but it was late. I should get out again and see if there might be any witnesses… Kaito is very sociable, people should recognize him easily, especially if he took his usual route to the theatre…”

“From what you’ve told us, it didn’t seem like he made it to the theatre in the first place,” Hakuba added. “Let’s go, Kudou-kun.”

“We’re still waiting for the report from the digital forensics team,” Takagi-keiji said, getting up. “Satou and I will coordinate with them.”

“Aa. Thank you,” Shinichi nodded, getting up.

He had a mate to find.


	2. Chapter 2

He and Hakuba spent the whole day on the streets, retracing Kaito’s steps. From the manor’s surveillance system, they already knew that Kaito left their home at around nine thirty. They managed to ascertain that he went to get his usual mocha latte in his favorite café, had talked to Tanaka-san, the elderly man who was there every morning, reading his newspaper, about the latest scandal surrounding a well-known politician. Imai-san, the socks seller in the train station reported that she remembered seeing him walking past, in a way that made Shinichi sure she had a crush on his mate.

They had trouble finding a reliable witness at the station Kaito went off on, though. Seeing as Kaito had to change tracks twice to get to the theatre, they spent the rest of the day investigating that particular lead. Shinichi had applied for a copy of the train’s cameras to the company, and the administration process alone took _hours,_ precious hours that he can use to follow another lead. After two and a half hours passed with hardly any sign of progress from the company, Shinichi gave up and delegate the task to Fujiwara, one of his best subordinates, with strict instructions to ‘hound them if necessary, just get me the tapes as soon as possible’.

Hakuba was investigating in the fourth station, so Shinichi head to the second station, where Kaito would first switch tracks. He knew that the effort was mostly futile, but he had to try nonetheless. Kaito was just one of the thousands of people commuting around Tokyo every day. People are usually hurrying through the stations and hardly would notice one singular man among them, however well-known the magician was. He asked the staff, security officers and janitors and vendors around the station, to no avail. The third station yields no better results.

The sun was setting by the time he made his way back to the last station and met up with Hakuba. Shinichi was disheartened to find out that the other detective also had no leads. They were debating on the merits of investigating the station more versus following Kaito's route to the theatre when Shinichi staggered, suddenly hit with a dizzy spell.

"Kudou-kun?" Hakuba called, concerned as he reached to steady the other alpha.

"I'm fine," Shinichi gasped reflectively.

The blonde snorted. "You're not. I know you haven't slept at all last night. You've been running on adrenaline. When was the last time you even ate?"

When Shinichi didn't answer, Hakuba sighed. "You can't help him if you collapse, Kudou-kun. Please, get some food and rest. I'll ask around the station and then continue our lead."

Every part of him wanted to rebel. He was not the type to back down. He had chased criminals and investigated leads all on broken foot, with gunshot wound, with a high fever. How could Hakuba expect him to stop looking for Kaito? But in the end, common sense – and the fact that he was so dizzy and weak he could barely stand – won out. He let Hakuba dropped him off at a ramen shop outside the station with threats to eat and get some rest, and realized that he hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. His dinner plans got canceled, after all.

It was sad, Shinichi mused to himself, as he sat slurping his tonkotsu ramen. He often got caught up in cases, that he neglected his basic needs. The reason he hadn’t suffered from a bad case of gastric ulcer was because Kaito, his loving, forever attentive mate, made sure to call him every day to remind him of lunchtimes. Either that or he sometimes came by the station to give him bento and have lunch together with Shinichi. The alpha felt another pang of loneliness. He missed his mate, and was worried sick about him.

Fujiwara called him as he was making his way back to the police station, intending on taking a nap on the couch and making sure that the moment the forensics report came out, _someone_ would wake him up. His subordinate reported that he had managed to get a copy of the cameras from the station, and had sent it to the team to be analyzed. Shinichi politely thanked him for his hard work before hanging up. He knew that everyone was working very hard to find Kaito, but it all felt too little, too late…

~*:*:*:*~

Thirty four hours after Kaito disappeared, the media heard wind of it. Shinichi woke up to the commotion around the police station, reporters swarming the place hoping to get a statement from him. Apparently, the omega’s coworkers from the theatre had let it slip that Shinichi had called them last night, searching for Kaito. Since he knew how good media exposure would do in a missing person’s case, Shinichi made a media appearance, confirming the disappearance and asking for anyone who had seen Kaito at any point since yesterday morning to report to the police station.

He felt drained, afterwards. Once he had loved the media attention, back when he was in high school, still young and craving any kind of attention and validation he could find. But then Conan happened, and he had spent years being afraid of the media. One didn’t get through the whole ordeal unscathed.

Hakuba had found him afterwards inside one of the unused interrogation rooms, laptop opened in front of him, watching the video over and over again, trying to find something, anything, that could be a clue to Kaito’s whereabouts.

“It’s not healthy, Kudou-kun,” he’d sighed, admonishing. “You know you’ve hit a dead end here. You’re just torturing yourself.”

Shinichi almost snapped at him, but deep in the part of his mind that was still logical, he knew the other detective was right. He’d exhausted this particular lead. He couldn’t afford to be stuck on this one single evidence.

“What do you have for me?” Shinichi asked instead, closing the laptop.

“Nobody saw him after the station,” Hakuba reported, sitting down across the table. He folded his hands in front of him. “We’ve asked around the location, and along the route he usually takes. Kaito-kun often stop and chat with the locals, so they are familiar with him. I think we can assume he was… taken, in one of the train stations.”

_Taken._ Such an ugly word. Shinichi swallowed down his nausea and bitterness. “Nobody noticed him there. Everyone is always in a rush at the stations. Finding an eyewitness is nearly impossible…”

“It’s a good thing you got the media,” Hakuba tried to reassure him, but it wasn’t quite working. “Hopefully someone would have seen something. And the forensics department are combing the footage from the trains and stations he usually would take.”

The young alpha sighed, and buried his face in his hands. “That would take too long.” There are hundreds of cameras, thousands of hours of video footage to comb through. And much as he would like to, he knew that the whole department couldn’t just focus on this case alone. Crime was still rampant in Tokyo, after all. He wasn’t the only one with problems. He was lucky he worked for the police, that Megure-keibu spared so many manpower to help him.

He contemplated going up to the forensics department and help them with the footage, but reluctantly discarded the idea after careful consideration. He knew he had the skills and the motivation. But on the other hand, he knew that the officers were careful and thorough. Based on their track record through the years Shinichi had worked there, he knew he can trust them to find what needed to be found. They worked as a team, and the detective knew that if he disturbed the well-oiled machine he would just be a hindrance.

It was a bitter pill to swallow, knowing that the best thing you can do for your missing mate was to sit back and _wait_. There was nothing more he could currently do to help this case.

With that thought, he got up.

“Where are you going?” Hakuba asked, raising one elegant eyebrow.

“To the antiques shop,” Shinichi replied, putting away his laptop and grabbing his coat. “I can’t do anything more for this case. It doesn’t mean I can’t do _something._ A murderer’s on the loose.”

Judging by his frown, Hakuba didn’t agree. But he wisely said nothing as Shinichi left.

~*:*:*:*~

Despite his brave words, the antiques shop was a bust. He was too tired, too worried for Kaito, he couldn’t focus. He had tried to get into the right headspace, but in the end he failed. He stumbled back to the station, greeted the night shift, and against his earlier, better judgement, went to the forensics department.

Miuna-chan, the forensics officer he sometimes went out for coffee with, was in the night shift. They, along with Hakuba, had bonded over their shared love of Holmes. She had taken one look at him, and pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. “We will find him, Shinichi-kun. I promise we will.”

The alpha swallowed the lump in his throat, but he buried his nose into her hair. She smelled like jasmine, a single scent typical of betas. It was comforting and familiar, but still not enough.

“Can I help?” he asked, pulling away.

She sighed. “I suppose so, but we’re almost finished anyway…”

“Did you spot him?” Shinichi asked urgently.

To his immense relief, Miuna-chan nodded. “We started to spot him passing by the socks seller, at 10.13 yesterday. From there we’re tracking him through the various cameras and compiling it. So far, he had boarded the first train. Even though we can’t track him inside the train, some cameras caught him exiting it at 10.37, at the Ichigaya station. The crowd was thick there, and we couldn’t find him after he passed camera D25,” She pointed at the footage, where Kaito was seen walking out of the camera frame.

“In that kind of crowd, it’s not unusual to lost track of him,” Shinichi nodded.

“Yes, it’s near the main entrance of the station, so you can see that the crowd is really posing a challenge. He’s not at camera F16 to 21, where he should be seen boarding his second train,” Miuna-chan pointed to another monitor showing another set of surveillance tapes. “Our team is combing through the third station around his estimated time of arrival. We haven’t found anything, so in the meantime, we can conclude he was taken in this second station.”

Shinichi closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. To the culprit’s credit, it was a good place to kidnap someone. Shinichi could see, in his mind’s eye, Kaito making his way through the current of the people, everyone in a hurry, creating an environment of chaos. The culprit could just easily injected him with a sedative, perhaps they pressed against him and pricked his arm, below other commuters’ line of sight. Perhaps they immediately pulled the omega in, catching him and supporting him as he lost consciousness, pretending to be a concerned friend helping their sick friend…

Groaning, Shinichi forcibly pulled himself out of his thoughts. He doesn’t have an ounce of evidence what had happened to his mate, and imagining scenarios could lead him to a dangerous, biased mindset.

Mistakenly interpreting his groan, Miuna-chan sympathetically patted his arm. “Go home, Kudou-kun. It’s almost midnight, and you need to rest. You have to be at 100% to help him, right?”

Blearily, Shinichi stared at her. Home, where it was cold and dark, with the still unmade bed as he had left the house in a hurry, and Kaito’s fading scent. He couldn’t imagine going back to the mansion, and facing the reality that his mate wasn’t there.

Miuna-chan seemed to read his mind, or perhaps he was broadcasting his dread clear as day. “I know it’s hard,” she said, her soft jasmine scent soothing. “But you really need to sleep, Kudou-kun.

The alpha sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. But he relented and said his goodbyes before going to the mansion he could hardly call home.

Home wasn’t a place. Home was where his heart was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudous, you guys really motivated me! Admittedly, I am a slow writer so please bear with what probably will be monthly updates. Writing is a hobby for me, and I had to make time for this between my job. Thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! :) Because this story is so far unfinished and I AM having some blocks, I would be so glad for any feedback! This is unbeta'ed, so as always I would appreciate it if you pointed out some mistakes I made so I can correct them!


End file.
